Echo 9: To Watch You Fall
by InchesAway
Summary: Echo9: To Watch You Fall is the newest edition to the long series of Echo8, Liquid is brought back from the dead after being shoot in the head to kill The Beggining. Along his journey he will meet new people old enimes and familiar faces.


Chapter – (Area The Law)

The day was bright and the sky was a beautiful cyan color, the days were rarely this nice. But not that it wasnt rare but that the days were always about the Artic war. The Artic war, as everyone knew was a loss cause and the allies were pulling out. This didnt come to a shock untill the Elites came in, The Law is were Elites usulay come for a little R&R time and refuel the carrier but this time this visit was diffrent. This time the Elites were certain to win this war. There plan was to find Triple X's brother sam and find X through him. Although X had nothing to do with the war, it would be a start to finishing it.

"I guess lately I've been blind, didn't expect him to be… in this situation, if you know what I mean" Sam stands openly before the Elites (an Elite is a high profile assassin and mercenary) not willing to reveal the location of his brother "I don't even think he's where I left him if you killed him".

One of the Elites step forward lowering his gun "you're kidding right?"

Sam lights a cigarette "listen you're wasting your time here, my brother had nothing to do with the death of anybody"

"What do you mean? He killed tens of thousands of people! You cant honestly stand there and be so oblivious to the fact that the last Sons of Till Death are dead!" the elite grows with rage from the inside and shows it clearly.

"And who told all of them were dead?"

"I'm tired of you and your brothers little mind fu—" the Elite is quickly interrupted by his partner and gets pulled back closer to him.

People walking by see this and keeps a distance "I do believe you should be going now" Sam sits back down in the bench he was previously was sitting on and finishes his cigarette.

The two Elites walk away wishing they could have just took Sam out on the spot "How come we cant just take him too?" Elite 1 asks.

"Its orders, the Artic war is coming to a loss and if we can try to do anything right, that would be to fallow orders" Elite 2 speeds up his walking paste a little to stay ahead of his partner.

"Are you seriously just going to say that?" He grabs Elite 2's shoulder "You cant look me in the eye and say we lost that war!" a tear rolls down his cheek waiting for an answer.

Elite 2 brushes of his partners hand with his quickly and turns around with a bit of a attitude "Yes Ryan we lost! I thought that made pretty clear, I thought it was blatantly clear! Triple X had us by are necks by the time we got here! Ian was going to die so we couldn't rely on him, and who would've thought Liquid would be… so-" he takes a breath and shutters a bit holding back the tears "reckless and stupid just to save Zero"

Elite 2 just turns his back to his partner and starts walking away to the nearest pub. Elite 1 asks him quickly wiping the few tears on his cheeks away "where you going?"

"I'm going to get drunk and act like the world doesn't even exist anymore"

Chapter 1 (Area Washington)

[Introducing The End] Liquid wakes up split quick and panics a bit from the darkness and all his blood rushing to his head making him dizzy. Liquid tries to move his hands but then realizes he's tied up and pretty soon realizes he's hanging upside down "What the hell… whe—"

The End walks into the room "About time, you awake?"

Liquid looks around the room and can't see anything through the darkness and dizziness "shit seriously…" saying under his breath "I know that voice…"

The End picks up a lead pipe and slugs it down into liquids jaw, a loud yell and wine of swearing and blood comes from Liquid from all the pain. "Your jaw looked out of place, I thought I'd help you fix your problem" The End speaking sarcastically

Liquid shakes his head a bit and breaths in tightly trying to get air, the blood falling into his mouth made the air tight and hard to breath anyways. Spitting out the blood he looks in the direction he think the end is and asks "Where's Zero?"

"Zero is dead"

"What! How?"

The End sighs "you died to, I brought you back to life cause you have a job to do for me"

"You can go ahead and forget about the job cause I'm not doing anything unless Zero is alive!"

The End readies the lead pipe and swings it down Liquids jaw again, more screams and swearing and pain comes from liquid "Next time I'll just swing somewhere else… What you need to do is find the begging and kill him, that's it, and you can be free."

Liquid realizes his jaw is now broken, and possibly his whole mouth, his tongue bleeds due to being shoved into his top teeth and cant quite talk now. All the liquid can think of is Zero and how he wouldn't want him to see him the way his now with a broken face and such. "You really don't expect me to do what you ask do you?"

The End takes a seat "Well in the condition you're in I'd expect you to except what you need to get done cause with the way your body is looking…" he crosses his legs and leans back getting ready for a long wait "you've only got maybe a day to live, if you have the will power to even go that far"

Liquid whimpers a little and tries not to cry and all he can remember is zero, he can't remember how he died, who killed him, he doesn't even remember what he was doing before he died. Liquids mine is just set on escaping somehow and zero. "I rather hang here to death then out there, knowing I'll have nothing there with me"

The End gets a bit shocked by that statement "What do you mean, are you still talking about that kid? You don't need him, all you need to do is do what I ask and you can find another person to be a leech on you"

Liquid growls "He wasn't a leech, he was a friend and I swore to protect him!"

"will mission failed Liquid, there's no need to worry about protecting him anymore."

Liquid ignores that and tries to remember how he died not wanting to let go of life again if that's what he did the first time "c-can we get some lights in here?"

The end grunts a bit and stands up and walks out of the room to flip a power switch, there's a loud boom of a generator being turned on heard throughout the building and the lights for the room turn off. Liquid looks around as soon as the lights come on and sees the room is a large fallen apart simulation chamber with plants and vines growing through it. The room could be a mini forest if someone looked at it the wrong way, the chair The End was sitting in was reassumed by him and then there was quiet.

"I… I don't get it" Liquid keeps looking around "where are we."

"We are where it all started, Justin and Albert worked together her with a few other men creating the Treten."

"The Treten virus? Was made here? What's with the chamber then?"

The End gives a quick look around "well the called the Peering Future project, it was supposed to simulate the effects of Treten without causing the affect to a human. They figured that it would smarter that way, and of course Albert had other plans"

"Other plans?"

"Albert was shocked at the progress they were making, they figured if they could make air a liquid, why not make other things such as stone a liquid"

"But wait, making stone liquid just makes hot water or lava… or something like that right?"

"That's what anyone would think at first, but they put tons of logic and math behind it to figure out how it could work, the idea was to not melt stone but to make it a gas then force it to a freezing state to force it to liquid"

"But isn't that just the basic physics cycle? Solid, liquid and gas?"

"Not… quite. When you force, a gas straight to a liquid state completely skipping the solid part you run into a problem, the problem being is that its impossible."

"Wait then, how did it even come… how was it made?" Liquid looks around the room again and examines the plants.

"You need to freeze to absolute zero, its what any other scientist would call a supper fluid. But it was officially given the name treten. They eventually did this with all the basic surroundings in life such as water and heat, so on and so forth."

Liquid thinks and knows where he is exactly "What about the tyrants?"

The End looks at the door leaving the room with a look on his face, he stands up and hurries out of the room leaving Liquid. "Hey!" Liquid swears under his breath knowing he's stuck here now.

He thinks to himself if The End reacted the way he did then the tyrants are still here and he needs to get out fast. Liquid finally gives a try to look up past his chest to see the rope, when he bends his neck he immediately starts to choke up blood. The End comes back in and unties Liquids hands "Listen forget the mission for now" Liquid notices his panic.

"Wait what's going on?" Liquid stretches his arms and works up to movement.

The End says while letting Liquid down to stand "Just get out of here and go up to New York, then from there go to through Canada to Alaska, remember to do what I told you to do when you get there!"

Liquid grasps his Barings and trembles out of the room, The End helps Liquid out "If zero means that much to you…" he casts a white sphere and laughs and shoves it in liquids chest "Have him" The End leaves him.

Liquid falls on to his knees and shakes and coughs up more blood not quite sure what The End did "son of a-" and quick enough he passes out.

Several hours latter liquid finds him self still in the facility and can hear the talking of a few men. he quickly tries to sit up and looks around and takes a deep breath and moans in pain. Down the hall and past the overgrowing plants he thinks thats where the men are, he gets up and limps down the hall to find him self outside and sees a helicopter and Elites the sky looked clean and the day looked fresh. Liquid smiles and yells "Hey!" right after that one word he then quickly realizes his voice is diffrent but familiar.

The Elites turn and see him and quickly run over while liquid looks at his hands and body seeing hes still him self. The Elite sees its Liquid and stands in shock "Liquid?"

"Does the sky seem bluer to you?"

The elite looks at Liquid like hes crazy, the elite looks up to the sky reall quick and sees its red with hints of red in it "n-no its not sir, are you ok do you need to be rushed to a hospital?"

"No dont bother please, Just give me something to kill the pain" he leans on the frame of the door way hes standing in, saying to himself "Zero? Why do I have his voice?"

The Elite comes back and gives him a anesthetic "The other Elites say you need to come with us back to The Law."

"No can do, I have other places to go then back home"

"Sir its not a choice." The Elite says trying not to over do what he says know Liquid is there commander.

Liquid looks at the Elite a little funny in a bit of an admiring away, then quickly stops thinking to him self "what the hell" Liquid focuses on the Elite "Listen tell them I cant go with them I have assigned orders to go somewhere else"

"Assigned by whom?"

"Anonymous is what you tell them" Liquid stands up straight feeling more dizzy then brefore due to the drug and extremely numb.

He walks around looking for a way out having flash backs and memories of this place ruch through his head knowing the place better then he should. Behind him he can hear running feet comming towards him, looking back he sees the Elites comming after him wich causes him to start running trying not to trip over the debris of the worn facility. They shouted for Liquid to stop running but Liquid didnt stop and he couldnt help but smile.


End file.
